The Ice Queen and Smokescreen
by VeronicaEl16
Summary: She's on the field. He's still at school. She's jealous. He's in way over his head. She's dying. He's worried. What happens next?
1. Flashback and the Crash

_**Flashback**_

 _It's been almost a year now for Erica, Chip, Jawa,Claire, and Hank, being out in the field. However, Ben and the rest of the gang: Zoe, Ben Jessica, Mike, Ashley, Warren, and Nefarious are all fourth and fifth year students at the academy. Alexander Hale has improved over the past years and has been assigned as principal at school; while Cyrus Hale is now not only in the field constantly, but is now also teaching the sixth year students all that they need to know before they graduate to the field. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

 **Current Day**

 **Ben's pov**

As I was walking down the hall to my self-preservation class with my favorite professor Prof. Crandall, who even I am surprised has stayed alive this long, a sudden yelp, followed by a crashing sound and a thud echoed throughout the hallway. I whipped around in attack stance ready for action, along with everyone else in the hallway, which isn't that surprising considering that I'm in a school full of wannabe spies. Sadly the only thing that we found around us were two girls which happened to be my best friend, Zoe Zibell, and Jessica Shang, who had apparently been entirely focused on their phones, which then resulted on them colliding with Zoe muttering cuss words under her breath and Jessica beet red with utter embarrassment.

 **Erica's pov**

Even though I was on the field most of my fellow classmates didn't know that I could possibly be watching the security cameras while I worked. When I saw Ben help up Zoe and then as he stared at Jessica after helping her up I suddenly felt a little ping. What was it whenever i saw Ben with another girl I have always seemed to get a little pang inside, but yet this one seemed harder then the rest before. Suprisingly I didn't think much of it until later, when I became aware that i might either be sick, or...Crap on a Cracker! ugggh! I couldn't possible be jelous of other girls like Jessica! But then what else could it be? When I saw the file given to me by Grandad, which said that Ben had officially chosen the codename Smokescreen, but has recently been known as Ice King. Hardly anyone knows the reference except for Zoe, Dad, Grandpa, Warren, and Ben himself. Still, that gave me little assurance that he wouldn't fallfor anyone other than me. Wait. Did. I. Just. Say. THAT? Even more Crap on a Cracker! _I have to get to Ben!_

 **thats all for now hope you guys enjoyed it!**


	2. The threat

**_Chapter 2_**

 **Nobody**

As soon as Ben, Zoe, and Jessica were untangled from one another they all headed their own separate ways

and the crowd split up and went on their ways as well. Only Erica Hale was left watching the hallway corridor

from one of her family's several residences in St. Paul, Minnesota on the camera/bugs that she had planted

on every surface she could on campus. Every foot had a camera so she could monitor the whole school and

it's residence. She started dozing off until she heard a gigantic clang echoing throughout the halls on the tiny

video screens. She looked up intrigued. Time to get down to business and ignore Ben and her feelings? Or

open up and try to figure out her feelings for him?

 _ **Erica**_

I looked up aware of the crash but not letting it bother me instead I saw no one at all except that they had

scrawled a message on one of my cameras saying, "Ms. Hale come to the CIA's Academy of Espionage

immediately, or mark my words you and you loved ones will be wiped from the face of the planet along with

the President of the U.S. And several other renown world leaders. Bring only your father and yourself I have

you Grandfather and friends including young Mr. Ben Ripley. See you in 24 hours at the exact. Have a swell

day!" As I mulled over the instructions I then started to gather my luggage and packed light, I the realized

 _How long had I exactly been passed out? The man obviously worked very hard in order to fit such a long_

 _message on one tiny camera/bug, and the fact that he obviously had to have a ladder. Unless he or she was a super_

 _tall person._

Two things were certain, 1). I had to get to Ben and figure out my emotions around and towards him and 2).

save my friends and family especially Ben. Yes nothing will happen to Ben I'll die before he dies.

 **Ben**

As soon as I got back to my dorm room I saw a note on my bed.

It said, " Dear, Mr. Benjamin Ripley we have someone that we know you hold very close to your heart, there

is a picture of you with her in the envelope next to your pillow. In order to save her life you must bring us

the things that we require from around the globe with out telling the CIA or any police organization including

the government. You are allowed to bring your friends along with you. But, only the names listed below.

Zoe Zibell

Warren Reeves

Jawaharlal O' Shea

Chip and Hank Shacter

Claire Hutchins (you will be going to London) (DO NOT even think about bringing MI6 into this)

Ashley Sparks

Jessica Shang

Mike Brezenski

Alexander Hale

and Cyrus Hale

If you bring anyone else along than I will kill the Girl, and I will fin you and kill you in your sleep. Or in broad daylight, kinda just depends whenever I decide."

And that was the end of it. I went over to the envelope by my pillow filled with curiosity but pretty sure I knew who it was, and after I opened it I started to get really sweaty. The girl that the letter had been talking about was Erica Hale. The picture was of me and her, when she kissed me in the Rockies because we thought that we were going to die. I wasn't embarassed by the picture, no, I was embarassed because someone had taken a survailence photo and had been spying on us. Whoopsy? I've Got to get to Ben!


	3. Travel

**Erica's pov**

As soon as I saw the message I boarded my private jet to the Hale family's residence of the caost of Maine, landed, took the speedboat over to

our garage, and hopped into my Dodge 2017 Challenger grabbed the keys and set off for the academy. I stopped in New York City at a local

Jared's Jewelry store and bought a suprise for Ben.

 **Ben's pov**

Instead of packing up like the rest of my peers about to go home for a week and then go to spy camp for the summer. I had gathered up the

gang and told them what had happened and that I needed their help to find Erica, and I had gotten Zoe to text Claire to get on a flight and

come over as soon as possible. the last thought that I had on my mind was that, I've got to get to Erica!

 **Hey guys! Godgirl13 here! soory it was so short! i tried to actually write a chapter for my chapter 3 instead of just and apollogy for the fact that Icouldn't write one! hope you liked it! I plan to write another chaptereither on Sunday or Monday! Until then!**

 _GODGIRL13_


	4. WHAT THE JOSHUA?

**Erica's pov**

I left the mall and arrived at the academy. If you are wondering why I'd go to a jewelry store? Me? Well I guess that you'll just have to wait

and see. I reached the Academy, and was stunned to find it so desolate and eerily silent. I went to my Fav. Proffessor's room, (Prof.

Crandall), which he wasn't there, so I immediately went to check the academy's security cameras. I hacked the mainframe and rewided it a

couple of hours back and saw the students packing, along with all of the teachers. My fist thought was No! they can't be closing the

academy! It took a couple of minutes before I realized that they were just packing for camp. I decided to go back further on the video feed

to see who tha guy was. One thing was for certain, he had almost gotten every camera blocked out except for two. The first was the one that

the gut had written on. The other was a secret one that I had installed just like all the others of my secret cameras stashed all over the

grounds of the academy. I looked on the feed and waited for the guy to turn around, and once he did my heart stopped. he was a spitten

image of Joshua Hallal before he lost his eye and limbs. This couldn'tbe possible. I jummped up and sprinted to my old dorm room ( the

academy kept it because once and a while I would come back and teach some classes.) to see if i could get any evidence, but as soon as I

turned the corrner into my room I stopped dead in my tracks. THERE WAS JOSHUA! my only thought wqas that I had to get to Ben!

 _ **Hope you guys liked it!**_

 _ **~GODGIRL13**_

 _ **CYA SOON!**_


	5. What Now Claire?

What Now???

Chapter 5

Ben's pov

After me and the gang arrived at the airport, we had to search for Claire because she camouflaged herself among the crowd, surprisingly well.As soon as she saw us, and we drew close enough to hear her speak without having to yell, she said," Took you Yankees long enough to get here and find me. Well don't try in the hour I've been waiting here I've already cased the entire airport out (it was a small airport as not to make a scene.), I don't think anyone has don't me yet, bit then again you never know," she said.

"Yeah well we didn't exactly expect you too dress I'll like an elderly man on your journey over to America!"

Replied Chip.

"Hey, be nice," said Zoe.

"Yeah, Chip, it was the only disguise thay I had on me, Plurk I've used it before, so I already have a fraud passport with this gentleman's persona on it. Right now you can call me Mr. Fiske Cahill," she said with a smirk on her face that had no reason for being on her face at the present money moment.

"Well, let's go get my granddaughter now and stop dillydalying," commented Cyrus.

"Where do you think she is right now?" replied Alexander. I looked down as my phone buzzed like crazy,

"I think I have an answer to that question. It seems that Erica just texted me and she says that she is currently at the academy." I said. "well then what we're we waiting for?" Alexander and Cyrus said at the same time, "Let's go get her!"


	6. Spy School

_**Ben**_

As we then got in the two SUVs and headed back to the school, Cyrus and Alexander were arguing over Erica and I eventually got tired of it and yelled at the both of them to shut up.

"Look we'll get no lead just arguing over her and it won't solve anything,

so let's just focus on the drive ahead and what we are going to do once we get there okay?'"

Both grumbled an unintelligent response and did as I said, and as it turned out the drive seemed to go bye faster than ever before.

 _ **Erica**_

As soon as I got to the school I went to the security cameras and the principal's office to check the security feed.

And sure enough there he was,

Joshua Hallal the devil himself.

I then backtracked and fast forwarded the feed to see if there were anymore signs of evil.

The feed, all except for Joshua and his feed,

was wiped clean like a brand new canvas.

Nothing.

There.

Was.

Nothing.

I then decided after much arguing myself against it to go to first my old room;

which the academy had left for me because I come back sometimes to teach at the school,

and get the supplies I needed then head to Ben's room to check for any clues or evidence that either Ben or Joshua had left behind.


End file.
